Force sensors are configured to measure an external force applied to the sensors and provide output signals representative of the applied force.
Discrete force sensors, such as MEMS based force sensors, have applications in medical equipment control, such as kidney dialysis machines, drug delivery systems, hematology equipment, and medical instrumentation. Other applications of discrete force sensors include ultra-low displacement sensing in robotic end-effectors and variable tension equipment to name a few.
Miniature MEMS based force sensors are used for measuring very low force with good accuracy. Such force sensors employ a force sensing component, such as piezo resistive silicon (Si) die, in combination with an actuator which is arranged to press against the silicon die in response to an external force exerted against the actuator. The silicon die includes a flexible membrane which deflects in response to the actuator pressing on the silicon die. Deflection of the membrane causes piezo resistors disposed on the silicon die to stress and change resistance. Circuitry senses the change of resistance and determines the external force from this resistance change.
There is a need to provide force sensors which can be implemented in medical and other applications more efficiently and cost effectively.